


Come Home

by MistressSilverTongue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fucking Machines, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Splorch, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressSilverTongue/pseuds/MistressSilverTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said:</p>
<p>Hi, I saw your prompts are open :) Peter missed Derek (and his knot + dirty talk) and has a lovely surprise for Derek after work. thx :)</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Derek goes away on a business trip and Peter decides to take satisfying his needs into his own hands. Only, Derek comes home early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

Derek has been gone on a business trip for 4 days 16 hours and 43 minutes. Which is 4 days 8 hours and 43 minutes longer then is acceptable for him to be away. Derek knows this. Which is why he really only has himself to blame for the latest charge on the "family emergency" card.

Because 2 days 3 hours and 12 minutes after he left, Peter had already exhausted all the toys in the house. Hell, he had even pulled out that creepy alien 'splorch' thing to try again. After all, it had felt amazing the one night they used it. Surly that could keep Peter entertained for at least a day right?

Wrong.

It wasn't enjoy at all without Derek there to whisper filthy things in his ear. Telling him how good he took it. What a good little bitch his was being for his alpha. How proud Derek was of him for taking them all. How he couldn't wait to see all the strong alpha children Peter gave him.

Instead, Peter ended up covered in a gooey substance that took forever to wash out of everything it somehow managed to get on and two lamps where broken. Two. Needless to say, Peter had thrown the damn thing in the furthest corner he could and went searching for something that could help him.

And oh did he ever find something.

"Yes," Peter hissed out as the fucking machine whirled to life. Slowly, the machine started to press the thick dildo into Peter. Forcing him to take it all in one go. The burning stretch was exactly what Peter needed after days of feeling unsatisfied.

After a few more thrust from the machine, Peter started fucking himself back. Meeting the machines thrust forward. Trying to find that one spot....

"Oh yes there," Peter panted out as he found that little bundle. Without pause, he cranked the machine up a few levels. That might have been a mistake. The whirling hiss got louder as the machined started to just pound him. Uncaring if Peter was ready. If Peter could take it.

In his shock at just how hard the machine was giving it to him, Peter unthinkingly released the remote to clutch at the sheets. The remote must have fallen because without warning the speed and power increased again.

"Ah!" Peter cried as he unconsciously arched his back. Loosing track of time as he tried to get the machine to go deeper, to fill him.

"Well, well. Isn't this a nice surprise. Such a lovely sight to come home to," a voice called from the door way.

"Derek," Peter gasped out in surprised before craning his neck around to look at his nephew. Red, glowing eyes and barely contained fangs was the sight that greeted him.

"Alpha," Peter whimpered.

"Such a greedy little slut aren't you Uncle. So needy to be filled and bred," Derek said as he made his way toward Peter's bed.

"You're such a needy little slut. I bet your hole is already loose for it. Already open and gaping for this toy to give you more. Well Uncle? Are you? Are you already loose and wet for this machine?" Derek asked as he ran his hand up Peter's thigh and palmed his ass before giving it a harsh slap.

"I asked you a question, slut" Derek growled out.

"Yes. Yes alpha," Peter gasped out, clenching his hole to try and get some of that friction back. To try and get that feeling of being filled back.

"Yes what Uncle?" Derek asked, hand now reaching around to play with a nipple.

"Yes I'm wet and loose for it. I'm a little slut for it. Needing to be filled so much. But it can't fill me up. It can't, I thought, I..."Peter was cut off as Derek harshly thrust two fingers in his mouth. Peter instantly set to work on them. Sucking and licking. Trying to take them all the way down his throat. Just wanting to be filled. To be good for his alpha.

"Sh, that's a good slut. So pretty for me. Getting yourself all nice and open so I can just slide in when I get home. Is that what you wanted? For me to come and be able to just bred you as soon as I walked in the door?" Derek whispered darkly in Peter's ear before sliding his fingers out and tracing them down Peter's back. Resting them right above where the machine was still pounding away and using them to tease and pull on his rim.

"Yes. Need you alpha. Need you to fill me, to bred me. It can't, nothing could fill me and I was so empty while you were gone. So empty. Just needed something," Peter panted before a cry of shock tore through him as Derek growled and pulled him up and off the machine. Flipping Peter on his back and folding him in half at the top of their bed.

"Gonna fill you up slut. Gonna bred you full of my pups Uncle. Get your tummy to grow with my cubs and your tits to fill with milk. You are mine! And nothing can fill you like I can. Nothing can satisfy your ache but me," Derek growled out as he pounded away at Peter. His cock noticeably thicker then the dildo, giving Peter the burning stretch he needed back.

"Only you alpha, only you," Peter whimpered back as he felt Derek's knot start hitting and stretching his rim. Trying to just pound its way into the warm hole Peter was giving it.

With an almost feral growl Derek sank his fangs into Peters neck and thrust his knot the rest of the way in. Locking himself in place as he started to pump Peter full with his come.

"Go ahead my pretty little slut. Come for your alpha," Derek whispered and Peter did, cock completely untouched.

It wasn't until several blissful minutes later that Peter realized Derek was still fully dressed. Pants opened and shoved down only enough for him to knot.

"Some one was eager," Peter teased with a chuckle as he ran his fingers through Derek's hair.

"I wasn't the one who order a literal fucking machine because I couldn't wait just a few more hours," Derek pointed out smugly from where he was laying on top of Peter. Knot still firmly locked in place and pumping.

"Now you can't tell me you didn't enjoy the visual it gave you when you got home can you?" Peter teased back, smirk firmly in place when Derek gave a weak glare up.

"Hm, next time I'm gonna tie you to the bed so you can't move and teach you how to be patient. A whole day of just you tied to the bed, me sitting in that chair with the remote, and the machine. Does that answer you question, Uncle?" Derek whispered back and damn if Peter was still a few years younger they could go again right now, Derek's knot still locked in him. As it was though his cock give a valiant twitch of interest but nothing more.

"I dislike growing old," Peter pouted making Derek laugh.

"It's all right. You'll always be my pretty little slut. Now stop wiggling and go to sleep. We'll get started on your punishment for ordering yet another toy in the morning," Derek said before giving a yawn and settling down on top of Peter. It wasn't the most comfortable position they had even ended up in but Peter found himself drifting in no time.

The continuous whirling sound of the machine still going finally lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I do have a tumblr if you want to stop by and chat! You can find me here! http://mistresssilvertongue.tumblr.com/


End file.
